


The Past

by Crven



Category: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Comedy, Drama, FFXIII, Friendship, Humor, Odin - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Short, Short One Shot, lightning farron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven
Summary: Lightning finds herself contemplating before spending some of her EP.





	The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FFn under the same title, by the same author. Slightly revised.
> 
> Please pardon for any grammatical errors; English is not my first language.

* * *

**Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII © Square-Enix**

* * *

Even though I'm settling down on The Ark, I can never know why would Nova Chrysalia can enthrall me like this. Every cities left a permanent mark in my heart. A beautiful one. It is as if I do not want to do my job as the saviour. I only want to sit down, let out a simple sigh while watching my surroundings doing their daily routines over and over again without pause.

The very first city that I encountered was Luxerion. At that time, all that I could think about the Sleeping City is that it was bland. Boring. Death entailed me and I was responsible for the murders of young girls with the same hair colour as mine, and I could never rest. Albeit my discomfort toward the city, I grew fond of it. During the night, Luxerion is absolutely beautiful and amazing. The dim lights, the breeze, everything. Reminded me of Bodhum, minus the dim light because Bodhum was always so bright even during the day.

I contacted Hope over the transmission he handed me the first time we were brought together on The Ark.

"How many hours left before you transport me back to The Ark?"

"Seven hours, Light. No need to worry."

"Thanks."

The transmission ends afterwards, then I run throughout the busy streets. Luxerion is more apt if people keep on doing their activities up until late. I try to cherish the moment that I have right now.

_Damn, I wish I can just sit down and reflect back on the things that I did a thousand years ago. I even forget how it feels during my anger towards the Gods themselves — and now here I am, helping the omnipotent Bhunivelze God in fulfiling his desire to create a new world._

It was not an easy task, being a saviour. Others are asking for mercy and salvation, but I want none. I only want to stop the time and take as much of my time to enjoy Nova Chrysalia. Too many festivities I would like to enjoy in this limited time of mine.

If only the Chaos did not pick me to be dragged into Valhalla.

If only Serah still alive.

If only I reject Bhunivelze's desire to make me his saviour.

If only...

I sigh.

_Then I won't even be able to be in Nova Chrysalia, strolling around the pavements and cities and all that._

_Although I can never enjoy this world fully._

By the end of that thought, I relied some of my EP to be spent and yelled,

"Chronostasis!"


End file.
